Lovely Night
by Parker Akiyama
Summary: When a shodow appears in the princess' room they decide to have some fun


**Well how are ya guys... Please don't get mad about 'L.S.H.' (love shouldn't hurt) i really AM trying to work on it... so please be patient anywhore... here's this to keep you guys waiting and it IS a one shot :)**

* * *

Vanellope was fast asleep in her bed, snoring slightly, in her big castle. The window to her room opened as a shadow slipped in carefully closing the window behind her and taking quiet steps towards Vanellope. The figure slipped into the bed besides the princess and stroked her cheek softly. Vanellope began to open her eyes as she began to enter her half awake state not familiar with her surroundings. The figure swooped her head down with the moon illuminating her face just slightly, but enough for Vanellope to make out the blond hair of the person.

The figure kissed her while caressing her cheeks in a slow circular pattern, this has been happening for the last week, and Vanellope was familiar with the routine and she never asked questions. The kiss was sweet and you could feel the emotion behind it, Vanellope was now fully awake and well aware of her surroundings. She slowly put her arms around her midnight stranger and deepened the kiss just a smidge. The stranger pulled away and moved her hands to Vanellope's shoulders.

"Lay down, and enjoy" The stranger said while slowly and carefully pushing vanellope down on the comfertable queen sized bed.

Vanellope listened while she obeyed the voice and began to get comfertable. She felt the kisses on her neck trying to find her sweet spot and just slightly felt nibbling causing her to let the sweet little noises come out of her mouth. The stranger began to go just a bit lower and found Vanellope's collar bone and sucked on it lightly. Vanellope was enjoying herself very well, she relaxed under the strangers soft sucking and let out a sigh of content. Just as she was in her wonderful bliss she felt her shirt leave her body as the goose bumps replaced it.

"T-taffyta..." Vanellope said shaking slightly with the cold air circulating around the whole castle

"Don't worry about that, it'll get warm pretty soon" Taffyta answered back smirking at her own joke

Taffyta began to lick her way down Vanellope's neck and into her cleavage, with one swift movement she took off Vanellope's bra and taking a nipple in her mouth while she finger played with the other. Vanellope could feel her small voice tickle the back of her neck but she refused to let out a squeak, Vanellope then failed to keep herself quiet when Taffyta switched nipples.

"Taffytaaa..." Vanellope moaned while feeling her lovers tongue slide across her erect nipple and detach with a slight 'pop' she was about to complain until she felt the familiar tongue slide across her belly and swoop down in her belly button

"T-Taf-fy..." Vanellope began but was cut off

"Shh, you need to calm down princess" Taffyta said while taking her pajama shorts off and touched Vanellope through her thong.

"UGH..." Vanellope moaned while blushing

"Someone must be excited huh?" Taffyta asked while finding Vanellope's clit rubbing circles around it

Vanellope started to whimper while feeling those fingers work magic on her little clit. She felt so vulnerable and she wanted to beg, she wanted her release already because it felt THAT good.

"T-Taf.. please" Vanellope begged while she tried to bring her hips downwards to meet Taffyta's slowly departing finger.

Taffyta pushed Vanellope's hips down "Be patient princess" She took off Vanellope's underwear and started to lift her legs up and kiss her inner thighs. This was Taffyta's favorite part of their sex, she would start with Vanellope's thighs and go higher very slowly to purposefully make Vanellope beg like she never has before.

Vanellope felt those sweet smooth lips glide across her thighs painfully slow. She groaned loudly getting her lovers attention, but sadly Taffyta kept going slow until she reached the outside of her wonderful little 'flower'. Vanellope kept waiting for the lips to contact on her but didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and saw Taffyta laying down with her legs spread wide open, and her wetness glistening in the moon light.

"My turn princess" Taffyta spoke while looking into Vanellope's excited eyes

Vanellope slowly crawled over to Taffyta and slowly sprawled her body on the bed with her mouth right in front of Taffyta's juicy looking cunt. Vanellope slowly licked the outside causing Taffyta to shudder. Vanellope looked up to see Taffyta's face show delight, she lowered her head and stuck her tongue on Taffyta's clit hearing a low moan. Vanellope started licking Taffyta's bud with the tip of her tongue and slowly applied pressure on it by bringing her mouth closer. She could see her lover bucking her hips but Vanellope had other plans, with one swift movement she grabbed her lovers hips and pushed them down restraining any movement.

"V-vanell-ope s-stop.. pu-pushinggg" Taffyta tried talking while lifting herself up but failed after once she felt Vanellope's tongue enter her but still felt the vacuum affect of her lovers mouth on her whole cunt.

"Vanellope.. .. UHHHH .. STOP!" Taffyta yelled causing Vanellope to detach her lips from Taffyta and stop moving all together

"d-did I do something w-wro-ng?" Vanellope asked while looking at Taffyta confused and slightly hurt

"No baby of course not, I just didn't want to cum too early" Taffyta said while kissing Vanellope "Turn around.." Taffyta said while Vanellope listened

Taffyta lowered her head and slowly licked Vanellope's wet cunt and licked her clit hard. She could hear Vanellope gasp at first and then start moaning while breathing heavy trying to take in everything that was going on right now. Taffyta took this chance to bite her clit just barely causing Vanellope to scream with pleasure. She figured that Taffyta took another approach when she stuck her face in her cunt really fast.

Vanellope felt a finger roughly push into her with the feeling of her clit being pleasured was all too good. She felt another finger go in just as fast and she began to feel the familiar tight warm feeling in her stomach.

"Tafy-Taf... p-ple-please stooooo ughhhhhh" Vanellope moaned while throwing her head back, she couldn't speak with all the pleasure pounding inside of her. She could feel how close she was, just a FEW more strokes and... Taffyta detached her tongue and removed her fingers

Vanellope felt her legs lift up in an awkward angle and then felt Taffyta sort of sit on her, holy shit no way, this was the first time Taffyta ever tried to scissor. Vanellope felt Taffyta grind her hips slowly at first. Taffyta kept looking over at Vanellope to make sure she was ok but she could see that she was busy holding the bed sheets with her eyes closed tight while she bit her bottom lip.

Taffyta started grinding hard and fast all of a sudden causing Vanellope to open her eyes and moan like crazy, she felt the familiar knot in her stomach but felt it dissapear when Taffyta went slow again.

"Taffyta... w-whyyy please keep going" Vanellope begged while desperately moving her own hips to meet Taffyta's pattern but felt Taffyta stop, Vanellope was about to speak up when Taffyta spoke.

"Beg for it" Taffyta spoke coldly

"Please baby, let me cum I want to cum so bad" Vanellope tried but saw that Taffyta wasn't convinced

"I'll do anything you want me to, If you just move your hips into those perfect circles then I can cum and then I'll do what you want me to." Vanellope said

"What if I don't want you to cum?" Taffyta said while looking at Vanellope with a bored expression

"Please Taffyta, I want to cum soooo bad, I'd be willing to do anything becaus I love you but if you just Grind your cunt on mine I'd be able to ... FUCK IT!" Vanellope said while she flipped Taffyta over causing her to bounce on the bed so Vanellope could get on top.

Vanellope started grinding her cunt on Taffyta's watching her moan and writhe in pleasure under her "Feels go-good doesn't it?" Vanellope asked

Taffyta tried to talk but couldn't seem to register the words and ended up nodding instead and began to move her hips against her lover but Vanellope soon stopped.

"Beg for it if you want to continue..." Vanellope said

"..." Taffyta stayed silent looking at Vanellope

"Doesn't feel so good when you're on the other side of it, right?" Vanellope asked while moving her hips as slow as possible as if torturing Taffyta

"Van-ellope..." Taffyta blushed and looked to the side

"Just beg and I'll let you cum" Vanellope said while smirking

Taffyta sighed and tried to grind her hips but found to be stuck while Vanellope help her hips in a non-moving position "Fine.."

Vanellope made her clit slide across Taffyta's to make her moan, and then again "Now go"

"DAMN IT THAT FELT SO GOOD VANELLOPE PLEASEEE!" Taffyta said while looking at her

Vanellope moved her hips one more time over Taffyta's clit and saw her scrunch her nose up

"V-v-vanellope ... puh-p-please, mooove" Taffyta tried to move but was stuck and felt anger rise up through her but knowing that she couldn't yell at Vanellope she kept it inside and sooner or later felt herself getting angrier by the second

"MOTHER FUCKIN MOVE YOUR HIPS VANELLOPE VON SHWEETZ BEFORE I SLAP YOUR FACE AND NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!" Taffyta spoke angrily and somehow seemed to brake out of Vanellope's lock and angrily move her hips in a circular motion

"D-damnnnnnn UGNNNNN UHHHHHH TAFF- UGHHHHH" Vanellope moaned while she felt the pleasure on her little clit mixed in with the wetness of her and Taffyta's cunt and the angry emotion Taffyta held, it was just too good

"TAFFYTA DAMN SLOW... UGHHHHHHH I LOVE YOU" Vanellope screamed until she came

Taffyta came just after Vanellope and fell on top of her breathing in deeply.

"Taffyta..." Vanellope spoke while looking at her lover with a worried face, when Taffyta didn't answer Vanellope spoke again "I love you"

Taffyta just looked up at her without a single expression " I love you too" Taffyta smiled and kissed Vanellope back sweetly

"I'm sorry" Vanellope said looking down

"For what?" Taffyta asked

"For what I did, It just didn't seem fair when you did it" Vanellope said while tears threatened to escape her eyes"

"Aww baby, you know what can fix that?" Taffyta asked

"What?" Vanllope asked

"Round 2"


End file.
